Quest Journal: Regicide
by Dominator046
Summary: When Two Heroes are recruited by a king to trek into new lands, to slay an evil despot, and bring peace to two lands, what could go wrong... quite a lot. Join Dominator046 and Daft90 in the quest: Regicide. SPOILERS and rated to be safe.


**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!!!**

**Hello! This is a quest journal idea I thought of while I did the quest Regicide awhile ago, it took me awhile to finish, and now I'm almost done with Mournings End 1. I just need the ranged levels.**

**Well, tell me what you think, this is what My friend and I were thinking whilst we were doing the quest.**

**Me: Dominator046**

**Darren: Daft90**

**So, enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Back To Back, Hearts of Fire.

Entry 1: 6:05 A.M

Dawn of The Dusk

It was a cold morning that I was standing at the gateway to the cursed section of Ardounge. It was indeed cold, but I was used to the cold. And I rather enjoyed it's brisk embrace, I waited the arrival of my comrade, for we were about to Journey together on a quest that brought pain and death upon many before it... this was an act of Regicide what were were about to do... but we were going to do it without hesitation.

I sat back as I waited as the sun drew high over the sky. I enjoyed it, for soon we would be in a place that light had not shone in centuries, where a supernatural darkness once lived, that I had taken hand in defeating. The sun's rays gave a pinkish orange life to the clouds, and the blue sky overhead was a serene sight to behold.

The men in an auburn garb looked at me with contempt as they always had. I have my various suspicions about them. And I kept my guard about me, as I enjoyed the sights, waiting for my friend and comrade. His ceremonial title is Daft90, but I refer to him in a more brotherly way. I call him a few things, Damian, Ssej, and most accurately, Darren.

Just as I was contemplating that, a man with a broad spear, and a tatty white cape stood over me, and said "Hello" With a sly grin.

"Hello there." I said, rising to my feet, and we both faced the gate, as I started back up "Shall we proceed?"

He opened the gates, and I followed, and he said once we were inside. "Let's"

As we walked through the 'plagued' city, we were accompanied with many stares. Some of the civilians recognized us for helping them. The mourners recognized us for being problematic. And, we looked ahead... to our fate.

The pass... the unholy place where the lord Iban slept... and now rots. Now that I have succeeded in wringing the life from his undead vessle.

I looked back at Darren and said "Quite nostalgic, returning to a place like this?"

"Mhmm, it's a shame we can't help anymore." He said, talking of many previous attempts to cleanse the place.

I nodded, as we faced the cave, and I stepped in, as he followed. We stepped pass the ominously facial looking enterance, into the same subterannea we knew so well.

...complete with old threats scrawled upon stone slabs... written in blood.

Darren looked upon the cave and noticed the bog, apparently he had never tried walking through it as I had. I stepped over some stones, as he called "Dominic, take a look at this."

As he went to investigate, I rushed over the stones, and grabbed him by the arm, before he plunged in. "It's the bog, don't try to walk in it. You can cross with two ropes, but we need to save them." I calmly told him, as I pulled him out of the perilous swamp.

He wasn't very frightened, I pulled him out and asked him "Are you alright."

He responded with "Yeah, of course." With his usual pride driven attitude.

We noticed Jossik, as he usually was, standing at the fire. We made sure to get some cloth from him, before we made our next move.

Darren shot the rope and set it ablaze with usual grace. And it sprung back up by the whims of the dark magic in this place. It took me two shots however to snap the cable. I was a decent archer, but by no means an eagle eye. The magic bow I wielded in my hands was proof enough for that claim.

We ran past the blessed spiders... to our first trial... and more of what was to come.

The spikes... we must balance across via the ropes we have brought. Needless to say, Darren's swing was accurate, and he managed to cross without fail. And I did as well. We crossed the chasms of the cave, and came to the next challenge, the maws of death as it were.

"The puzzle... look, it spells death." Darren said, admiring it with respect, knowing its power.

"The teeth that claims the meal." I said, as I watched him attempt to cross, it took him four tries, but he got across.

"Beware old friend, it's most treacherous!"

His warning went unheeded, as I crossed it in one go, moving swiftly over the solid gates.

"your as Agile as ever old friend." He said, pulling the lever, lifting the mighty portcullis.

"I'll go on ahead, you stay and update your Journal."

And that is where I am now, I am here writing just after the portcullis. Hoping he is all the wiser, and unharmed. I shall now press on, sword in hand.

* * *

Entry 2: 6:41 A.M

Fade To Black

I came to the walls of spikes, I pray Darren made it through unscaved. I know the secret to crossing them without disabling them, and I came out of it unscaved. Hurrying ahead, however, remaining vigilent.

Unfortunately, my prayers were not entirely answered. Thank the lord Armadyl however he was alive. He rested by the stalagmites away from the well that lead further into the caves.

"D... Dominic" He said, referring to me. "I am tired... tired Dominic. There is a man down the well. D... Dominic."

"Yes?" I said, examining to make sure his wounds weren't fatal. "I'll see you again."

"Alright" I said, leaving him to rest, as I proceeded down the well. As I felt myself being dragged into the hellish blackness by hands of pure ice.

As I proceeded down, I saw a man, with a bow like mine. "Help!" He cried, running towards me.

"Sir, what is it that ails you?" I asked, concerned.

"Demons! Demons everywhere! And giant spiders! Conjurers of evil!"

I knew all to well of what he spoke, I had combated the evil before, and emerged with my life. "You've been to the bridges, the place where darkness swirls below you and claws at your soul?"

"Yes! Yes! Stay away!" He called "There is nothing but death for you there!"

"I know much of the death you speak of, and I have returned that with Death as well." I said, pulling out my blood red blade. The Mahjarratian Dragon Scimitar I wield.

"... I will come with you." He said, seeming to trust me. "My friends were taken to the other side of the pass by elves."

"That is where I am headed, I will aid you along the way."

He smiled, as I guided him, further into the pass. To the slaves quarters. "You see these men?"

"Y-yes" He said

"they are as the skeletons in their cells... they have lost their souls."

He tried making conversation with them, only to prove my theory, I showed him how to get down to the spike pit, where we crossed, both only failing once. I had told him to be careful, and he returned my comment with "Look who's talking" As we were leaving the pit. I took unkindly to that comment. I had great acrobatic prowess, but even the great acrobats slip up.

"I said nothing of my acrobatic prowess, I just want you to be careful." I said, as we proceeded down the cave. He saw the sight of the crushed unicorn. In disgust, he fled to the next cavern as I sat by, to continue writing this Journal. I let out a prayer to the lord Armadyl that I might be forgiven for my sin of killing the unicorn to progress further in this damned asylum.

So now, I mark the end of another chapter, just before we reach the darkest places of them all... the abyss.

* * *

Entry 3: 7:02 A.M

The Lake of The Dead.

The man was ahead, in the zombies domain, after I had come he had the bravery to run past them to the paladins. I couldn't bare to look these men in the eyes. I had killed 3 of their men for my own selfish needs, in a way... I too had succumbed to the pass.

We crossed the traps, he had set one off, and was injured. While I showed him how to cross it without being hurt. We passed the damned well that recharges my staff I reclaimed from the dread lord Iban.

Then... we stepped through the door...

He was standing there... frozen. Looking into the blackness. I don't blame him, the fear even staunches my heart. The black abyss that awaits below, where creatures without souls make their domain. He yelled "No! No! The Demons!" Before he ran down, and I lost sight of him in the darkness of the massive caverns.

I proceeded to the bridges, and carefully crossed them. It was indeed treacherous, but I made it in one go. I passed Ibans followers. And I saw the man... in red. We proceeded through the door into Iban's chamber. With a few hello from the mages, we climbed into the well of voyage, into the elven lands. The man stopped , and looked down the cavern, to the end of this hell...

But I held a blade to his throat, and looked at him with a grim look. "You wear the red, speak!" I said, but he turned and said.

"Look! Who's that!" He said, running, just managing to evade the swing from my sword. I stopped by the saradomin alter, I had no need to pray to him, even though I respected the lord. I am now writing this. Praying to Armadyl for Darren's saftey... and my own.

* * *

Entry 4: 8:17 A.M

The Roses' Thorn

I am now writing from the old camp of Tyras's men, wearing this new crystaline pendant beside my Armadyl one. I have gained the trust of this tracker, and am glad to be one step closer to the scum Tyras! Darren is with me once again, he somehow got ahead of me in the pass, by some means of his sorcery.

Darren and I had trekked through the mighty elven woods, looking for the longest period of time for the Lord Iorwerth. This wood is one like I have never scene, the trees tell tales of countless millenia. The ages gone by that these trees have scene, the magic resting in these woods is one of great power. As well as that, these elves are well adjusted to their habitat. These traps however are below me, as I leap over the leaf covered pits, and pass the stick traps. Darren did the same... mostly. He had a rather tough time with a stick trap however. And my quick pace resulted in him falling into some leaf pits.

After finding Lord Iorwerth, and proving our loyalty to Lathas, we had been assigned to find this camp. Which we did, via simple back tracking. Then, we had to double back, to prove our allegience to Iorwerth! This journey seemed to be aching on forever. But now, we seem to be making a foot ground, Darren is inspecting the tracks into the deep woods as I write this, I fear what might lay in wait...

These woods hold more than magic and beauty... they hold deceit and debauchery unfathomable.

* * *

Entry 5: 8:20 A.M

The Red Steel

Darren and I have encountered the servants of the vile Tyras, he sent his men after us in the woods, and unfortunately for them, they failed in their task. I write now, with blood on my sword, as a sign to Tyras.

As Blood to my sword, this ink will stain your history with the unavoidable truth. You're attempts to hide from us are most amusing, but your life is forfeit, your time is near. Soon you will know death's chill.

* * *

Entry 6: 9:17 P.M

The Final March.

Tired

Oh so tired...

I have been up hours now, I am resting in Taverly. I cannot help but need the moments rest. I had to retreat to Rimmington... Tyras proved a greater challenge to remove than I realized. After consulting our Elven allies, I now know what had to be done. I sent Darren to go inform the elves of my move, and to await for further developments. I am carrying a large barrel of an explosive compound... Naptha... quickline... sulphur...

This will be the final night Tyras takes breath. His moments are numbered, with every step I take, bring shim closer to death.

* * *

Entry 7: 1:23 A.M

Reprieve

Tyras... you bitter fool. I can see your camp in the horizon... the dark of the night holds no secrets from my fiery eyes.

Your men... disbanded...

Your quest... ended...

Darren has made the arrangements for me to use your own catapult as the weapon of your doom.

Sleep now dear Tyras... and sleep well.

For I shall send message for you to be awakened. You will have the honor of knowing how you died.

You will burn... you will burn from this world.

And burn in the next.

This is the time for you to reprieve Tyras. This is the time for you to pray.

* * *

Entry 8: 5:06 A.M

Joy

Tyras, I hope you rot in whatever dark dank pit you crawled out of.

Darren has gone ahead to inform Lord Iorwerth, as I trek the path through Arandar to reach Ardounge all the faster. As I reach Randas with news of my victory, I will be one step closer to bringing peace to these lands. And one step closer to helping the world of Gielinor overall...

What is this strange elf in the distance? The air swirls around him, his presence is one I've not known...

What in hell is this?

* * *

Entry 9: 7:06 A.M

Rage

Forgive me Tyras, forgive every pen stroke I made against you, and every sin I have committed against you. I pray that Armadyl forgive me as well... I made a critical mistake.

RANDAS

You degenerate swine! You sold your own brother down the river, to the aid of your god Zamorak! You deceived me!

I am writing this, as I answer your snobbish questions. You aristocratic bitch.

"Well done"

You say, yes, but I must say. Your death will be even more swift.

You pay me for your dirty work. I hate you more and more every second I listen to you.

I will say this Tyras. As I say it out loud.

"We all have our time to spend in this world..."

And yours... is dreadfully short. That isn't a threat...

IT'S A PROMISE RANDAS!

This journal will rest in my house, in the library of books hidden from the eyes of the public until it is safe to publish. This journal entails my efforts. The Journey to the Elven Lands, The Murder of Tyras, The corruption of the Elves, The debauchery of King Randas, and the way it was all done. All marked by the key players of this story.

Darren knows this as well, and as we have sworn to secrecy, is planning what he should do next. His mark is King Iorwerth, the dog that sent us about his woods to do the evil he could not.

I will work to undo my mistakes, I will work to put an end to the machinations of the evil King Randas...

And the dog Zamorak.

Signed:

Dominic...

Dominator046, Wielder of Darkness and light.

Fifth Age


End file.
